


Stark sisters

by danndrea



Series: Modern Gendrya . [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gendry is a Baratheon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danndrea/pseuds/danndrea
Summary: La segunda parte de mi fic "HBD ARYA STARK" probablemente deberías leerlo para que entiendas un poco.





	1. Chapter 1

Arya Stark era la directora general de la empresa más importante de Winterfell “The Wolf” propiedad de los Stark, llevaba tres años en ese puesto y a pesar de la cantidad de trabajo que tenía lo amaba. Ella se había graduado hace seis meses con el título de abogacía y dividía su tiempo entre el gimnasio que abrió junto a su hermano Rickon y su trabajo. Ella vivía en un departamento en Invernalia, después de graduarse decidió que lo mejor para ella era ser independiente. Así que era dueña de un departamento muy bien ubicado en la zona más exclusiva de Winterfell donde vivía Nymeria, su pequeña loba con ella. Se podía decir que estaba feliz o al menos eso creía. 

FLASHBACK

Hace tres años ella había conocido a un hombre que le había quitado el aliento su nombre Gendry Baratheon. Él era amigo de su hermano favorito Jon y habían viajado desde Dragonstone para su fiesta de cumpleaños. Pero lo que no contaba era que era un mujeriego, ellos empezaron a salir los días que se quedó con Jon en Winterfell, pero descubrió que había dejado una novia en el lugar de trabajo. Ella escuchó por supuesto una conversación entre Sam y Dickon Tarly. Ni siquiera Jon conocía de esa relación pero decían que era seria, Gendry tenía una novia que se llamaba Jeyne. Así que Arya hizo lo que debía le dijo al toro que jamás la volviera a buscar. Gendry aturdido por la situación se fue sin decirle una sola palabra. 

El tiempo había pasado y nunca supo de Gendry, se imaginó que después de tanto tiempo él se había casado tal vez. Realmente no tuvo tiempo para pensar en él la verdad, era una Stark y tenía que seguir adelante.

Su teléfono sonó en el escritorio, era Sansa- Arya sonrió mientras contestaba.  
-¿Arya?  
-Hola Sans, ¿qué pasa?  
-¿Puedes hacer una videollamada?  
-Soy toda tuya hermana adelante.  
Se inicia la videollamada.  
-Oh Arya, estoy tan feliz- Sansa estaba radiante.  
-¿Qué pasa hermana?  
-Me voy a casar- Sansa mostró el anillo enorme en su dedo.  
-¡No te puedo creer!- Arya gritó emocionada- Aunque ya era hora de que Theon consiguiera su culo fuera de su cabeza.  
-Arya- Sansa amonestó.  
-Estoy feliz por ti lobo rojo, lo mereces.  
-Arya, ¿puedes ser mi dama de honor?  
Arya parpadeó confundida.  
-Pero pensé que te gustaría fuera Margaery o alguien más.  
-Tonterías Arya, eres mi hermana. Siempre fuiste tú.  
-Está bien, pero no me estoy poniendo un maldito vestido color pastel- Arya pr+acticamente gritó.  
-Oh por supuesto que lo harás.  
Arya sonrió.  
-Arya, hay otra cosa más.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Uno de los padrinos de Theon es Gendry.  
-No tienen nada que ver conmigo. No me afecta en nada.  
-Sé que es un bruto Arya, ni siquiera le dirijo la palabra cuando nos hemos topado. Pero Theon lo adora. Ya sabes.  
-Sansa, es tu día y nadie me lo va amargar.  
-Ok, está bien, te creo. ¿Pero Arya?  
-¿Qué?  
-Mamá va a querer que lleves una pareja a mi boda.  
Arya suspiró, su madre y ella siempre tenían peleas cuando se trataba de emparejarla con alguien.  
-Todo va estar bien Sansa, después de todo falta mucho para que te cases,¿ no?  
-Será en 6 meses Arya, tenemos el lugar y todo. Será estupendo.  
-¿Cómo? ¿No será en Winterfell?  
-No, nos casaremos en el Valle.  
-Oh. Madre no estará feliz con eso- la loba advirtió.  
-Es por eso que tengo suerte que mi dama de honor se encargará de eso- Sansa le guiñó el ojo.  
-Oh no no no no.  
La conversación se interrumpió cuando la puerta de la oficina de Arya se abrió.  
-Disculpe Señorita Stark, su padre está convocando a una reunión de último momento. Parece ser que la nueva empresa estará lista antes de lo esperado.  
-Por supuesto Ross, estaré allí en breve.  
La puerta se cerró y las hermanas reanudaron su conferencia.  
-Mírate hermanita, toda una mujer de negocios.  
Arya resopló.  
-Sigo siendo la misma no te engañes hermana.  
-Ok me tengo que ir, pero estaré en Winterfell en dos semanas. No hagas planes. Necesitamos tiempo de hermanas. Te amo.  
-Te amo lobo rojo.

-¿Qué pasa padre?- Arya dijo mientras entraba al gran salón de juntas con todos los directivos importantes en la mesa.  
-Mi pequeño lobo, quiero que conozcas a los nuevos socios de nuestra empresa, la que se lanzará en el otro lado del mundo, quizá se te hacen conocidos: Daenerys Targaryen y Aegon Targaryen.  
Arya abrió sus ojos incrédula.  
-¿Quizá los encuentras conocidos? Se estaba burlando de ella- Arya pensó- Ella estaba frente al hombre que pensó era el amor de su vida.  
-Oh Arya, es un gusto verte tan hermosa- Daenerys la abrazó fuerte.  
-Hola Aegon.  
-Hola mi hermoso lobo, es un placer verte de nuevo- Aegon alcanzó su mano y la besó.  
Arya mentiría si dijera que no había sentido nada.  
-Bueno comencemos la reunión- Ned Stark intervino.  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK

 

Arya estaba corriendo el día de hoy, iba tarde a su entrenamiento en el gimnasio, se había quedado dormida así que por eso estaba en otro horario. Ella suspiró. Este fin de semana estaba de locos. Mañana era la cena de ensayo de Sansa y Theon y tenían tanto por hacer. No podía creer que 6 meses hayan pasado tan rápido.  
-Chica- Jaquen el director general del gimnasio que abrió en el Valle y su amigo la saludó- Llegas tarde.  
-Lo sé lo sé, un infierno de noche tuve.  
-Malditos pretextos, vamos. No seré indulgente hoy.

Arya rodó los ojos y preguntó -¿Rickon?

-Se fue hace un momento. Tenía que ir a recoger unas cosas de tu madre.  
-Está bien voy a las pesas.  
-Te alcanzo en un momento chica.

Arya estaba concentrada en los movimientos que Jaquen le había mandado, realmente el ejercicio le ayudaba mucho. No podía negar que se veía bien, a pesar de que era pequeña su cuerpo estaba bien tonificado sin mencionar que tenía buenas tetas y culo. Ella estaba orgullosa de su disciplina. 

Su entrenamiento había terminado y se dirigía a las duchas cuando chocó con alguien enviándola al suelo.  
-Genial- pensó ella.  
El hombre la ayudó a levantarse mientras se disculpaba.  
Fue cuando Arya vio sus ojos que dejó de respirar. Jamás creyó que se lo encontraría hoy.  
-Hola Arya- él saludó con una sonrisa.  
-Gendry...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV DE GENDRY.

Gendry Baratheon era un hombre valiente, o al menos eso creía hasta que uno de sus mejores amigos Theon Greyjoy le dijo que se iba a casar y que necesitaba su culo perezoso en el Valle. Eso había sido hace 6 meses y realmente no le preocupó en ese momento hasta que recordó que la novia de su amigo no era nadie más que Sansa Stark, la conocida pediatra y por supuesto la hermana de la mujer que le rompió el corazón: Arya.

FLASHBACK  
Cuando conoció a la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo él supo que ella era la indicada. Jamás creyó en esas estupideces pero una vez que puso sus ojos en ella, simplemente lo sabía. La conoció hace tres años en la fiesta de 21 de ella. Era una mujer bellísima y muy inteligente, realmente él estaba encantado. Los días siguientes a la fiesta la pasaron juntos, salieron al cine y aprovecharon para conocerse. Él estaba seguro que a ella también le gustaba así que la besó y por supuesto ella no defraudó.  
Él estaba decidido a platicar con Jon al respecto, quería decirle que le interesaba su hermana en serio. Hasta que por supuesto Arya llegó a la habitación de hotel donde se estaba quedando y le gritó:  
-¿Cómo puedes salir conmigo cuando tienes una novia en Storms Ends?- la loba estaba furiosa.  
-¿De qué estás hablando?- él contestó confundido- él no tenía una novia, al menos ya no, lo cierto era que tenía una gran historia con varias mujeres en su pasado.  
-¿Quién demonios es Jeyne?  
Oh- Gendry pensó, esto no iría bien- se dijo.  
-¿Cómo supiste de ella?- Mala elección de las palabras.  
-Eres un estúpido y no quiero volver a saber nada de ti- Arya gritó.  
Gendry se quedó en su cuarto de hotel completamente perplejo.  
-¿Qué demonios había pasado?  
En ése momento su teléfono había sonado.  
-¿Sí?- contestó Gendry.  
-Gendry son Jeyne, Jeyne Wessel.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Estoy embarazada.  
El mundo de Gendry se había caído en pedazos en ese momento. Su relación era casual, ella siempre lo supo y ahora ella estaba embarazada. Tomó su maleta y se fue, él tenía que arreglar esto si quería regresar por Arya.  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK

 

Gendry llegó al hotel “The iron island” propiedad de los padres de Theon en el Valle, era uno de los mejores de Westeros y la boda tendría lugar en el mismo. En la entrada estaban los futuros novios recibiendo a los invitados.  
-¡Gendry!- Theon prácticamente corrió para abrazar a su amigo ante los ojos incrédulos de Sansa.  
-Amigo, es bueno verte otra vez- Gendry sonrió genuinamente.  
-Ven, saluda a mi Sansa.  
Sansa se quedó ahí mirándolo fríamente.  
-Es un placer que pudieras acompañarnos Gendry Baratheon- ella dijo sin molestarse con una sonrisa fingida.  
Gendry sabía que Sansa Stark lo odiaba.  
-Gracias por invitarme.  
-Tonterías, eres uno de mis mejores amigos y estoy encantado de verte otra vez. Tenemos que ponernos al corriente de todo, después de tanto tiempo tendrás mucho que contar. Jon y Robb están llegando hoy también, será como los viejos tiempos.  
Sansa tosió.  
-Querido, harías bien en tratar de no sofocar a nuestro invitado. Él debería ir a refrescarse- ella sugirió.  
-Está bien, pero te veremos en la comida, ¿de acuerdo?  
Gendry asintió y se dirigió a buscar su alojamiento. Estos serían unos días complicados.  
La hora de la comida llegó rápido, él vistió con unos pantalones color caqui y una camisa azul cielo, se puso los zapatos café, tomó su billetera, sus lentes y salió a encontrarse con su amigo y sus invitados.  
Pronto se encontró saludando a Jon y a su novia Alys Karstak, a la que apenas conoció, ella era pelirroja y muy bonita. Se veía bien junto a su amigo.  
-¿Dónde demonios te has metido Gendry?- Jon regañó.  
-Trabajando en Storms Ends.  
La conversación se interrumpió cuando llegó Robb y su esposa Talissa Stark. Ellos se saludaron cortésmente pero nada más, las cosas entre ellos habían quedado frías cuando Robb se casó con Talissa una vez que terminó con su hermana Myrcella. Pero ahora ella vivía feliz en Dorne con su esposo y su hija pequeña así que Gendry pensó que todo estaba olvidado.  
-Gusto verte Baratheon- Robb mencionó.  
-Lo mismo digo Stark- Gendry sonrió.  
Todos fueron llamados a tomar sus lugares en las mesas y el Señor Eddard Stark y su esposa Catelyn dieron la bienvenida a todos los invitados.  
Gendry barrió el lugar en busca de los Starks restantes. Samwell Tarly que estaba sentado junto a él le dijo:  
-Rickon, Bran y Arya Stark no han llegado todavía. Perdieron el vuelo debido a un contratiempo. Se espera que ellos lleguen hoy más noche.  
Gendry no supo que decir así que se quedó callado.

Después de tres años, por fin vería a Arya, no sabía que sentir al respecto. Ni siquiera había sabido nada de ella, no se seguían en redes sociales, sus hermanos no dirían una palabra de ella y Sansa, a quien veía más seguido por Theon jamás le dirigió la palabra más que por lo necesario.

La mañana siguiente había encontrado un gimnasio al cual asistir, según las tarjetas y pases que los novios habían preparado para los invitados estaba una entrada a este lugar. Era propiedad de Arya y Rickon. 

Gendry terminó su entrenamiento y se fue a bañar y cambiar, hoy era la cena de ensayo y tenía que estar listo a tiempo. Caminando hacia afuera de los vestidores chocó con una mujer, la cual cayó al suelo y cuando estaba por ayudarla se encontró con esos ojos grises que había echado de menos tanto tiempo: Arya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay más de esto. Si te gusta, por favor pide :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La cena de ensayo está pasando.

-Arya- Gendry dijo cuándo la ayudó a levantarse- él estaba sonriendo de la feliz coincidencia.  
-Hey- la loba fue lo único que pudo reunir.  
-Arya, ¡qué gusto me da verte! Pensé que me estabas evitando- Gendry hizo un puchero.  
-¿Por qué te evitaría?  
-Bueno no terminamos en las mejores condiciones- Gendry le recordó- Pero es bueno verte de nuevo.  
-No importa lo que haya pasado Gendry. Y por supuesto que estoy aquí es la boda de mi hermana- ella gruñó en respuesta.  
-¿Quieres ir a desayunar? Estoy muy interesado acerca de tu vida Arya, la verdad te he extrañado mucho.  
Arya abrió los ojos incrédula.  
-Por supuesto que no quiero Gendry, tengo muchas cosas por hacer hoy.  
Gendry comprendió.  
-Bueno Arya entonces supongo que te veré más tarde. Espero poder platicar.  
Con eso el toro se dio la vuelta y se fue dejándola completamente en shock.

 

Arya entró a la suite que Sansa había equipado para ella, su madre y Arya. Estaban los mejores maquillistas de Westeros para arreglarlas.  
-Arya, ¿qué te tomó tanto tiempo?- Sansa regañó- Tenemos que estar listas.  
-Es solo la cena de ensayo Sans, debes relajarte.  
-Es mi cena de ensayo Arya, perdóname sino me relajo- Sansa le dirigió una mirada severa.  
-Chicas ahora no es el momento de pelear- Catelyn Regañó.  
-¿Arya, dónde está Aegon?- Sansa preguntó.  
-Dijo que jugaría golf con Robb- Arya se cruzó de brazos mientras hojeaba una revista.  
-No puedo esperar el día en que me digas que se han comprometido- Catelyn mencionó con alegría.  
Aegon y Arya tenían dos años saliendo (otra vez) él se había mudado a Winterfell hace tres años y había dejado en claro que había sido por ella. Arya por supuesto no estaba tan segura de querer regresar con él, pero al final del día las cosas sucedieron. Ellos estaban muy felices juntos.   
-No hay necesidad de casarme tan pronto, madre.  
-Pero Arya, te verías tan hermosa.   
-Mamá, no apresures a Arya, después de todo ella quiere tomar las cosas tranquilas.   
Arya miró a su hermana agradecida.  
-Bueno, ¿qué estás usando Arya?- Catelyn prácticamente gritó cuando vio el traje de su hija.  
Sansa estaba llorando de risa al ver la reacción exagerada de su madre, mientras Arya rodaba los ojos.

El partido de golf había sido muy interesante, pero habían pasado horas aquí y nadie salía victorioso porque Robb y Aegon eran muy buenos en eso.  
-¿Cómo va todo con Arya?- Robb preguntó mientras se sentaba a tomar una copa de vino.  
-Estamos muy bien. Amo a tu hermana Robb. Creo que lo sabes.  
-Lo sé, pero mi hermana siempre me va a preocupar.  
-He comprado este anillo de compromiso desde que cumplimos 6 meses la primera vez- Aegon le mostró una pequeña caja- Pero sé que no está lista y no lo voy arruinar.  
-Arya te ama Aegon. La he visto. Es solo que…  
-El matrimonio le asusta.  
Robb sonrió.  
-Digamos que siente que su independencia queda sujeta a otra persona y eso le aterra.  
-Lo sé, ella solo necesita tiempo.

Theon, Jon y Gendry estaban en la sala de billar, ellos estaban jugando una buena partida mientras bebían una cerveza.  
-No puedo creer que hayamos pasado tanto tiempo separados- Jon había dicho.  
-Este de aquí- señalando a Gendry tuvo la culpa, se ha encerrado en Storms Ends.  
-Lo sé, Gendry no has sido tú por años- Jon reprochó.  
-Todo está bien, lo sé. ¿Dónde está Robb?  
-Jugando golf, ya sabes. Él es un adulto ahora.  
Los tres rieron fuertemente como cuando eran adolescentes.  
-Pensé que vendrías con Jeyne- Theon preguntó.  
Gendry se tensó.  
-Ella tenía trabajo.  
-¿Están las cosas bien?  
-Supongo- Gendry dijo sin ganas.  
-Amigo, no es tu culpa, nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa- Theon le dijo.  
-No quiero hablar de eso Theon.  
-Está bien. ¿Pueden creer que mañana me caso?  
-Y con mi hermana- Jon tomó de su cerveza- Necesito asimilar eso.  
-Demonios Jon, Sansa y yo hemos estado juntos por tres años. No puedo creer que por fin nos vamos a casar.  
-¿La amas verdad?  
-Ella es el amor de mi vida Jon.  
-Me alegra oírlo.  
-¿Qué creen que están haciendo aquí?- Yara Greyjoy gritó por el salón- Saquen el trasero de esos sillones y cámbiense- había tenido suficiente.  
-Yara- Theon intentó protestar.  
-No dejaré que lo arruines Theon- ella advirtió.  
-Vamos futuro buen hermano, es hora. No quiero que mi madre venga aquí y nos vea igual que en el desayuno.  
Los tres rieron y se fueron a cambiar para la cena de ensayo.

 

El pequeño lugar donde se daría la cena de ensayo se veía exquisito, los arreglos minimalistas y de muy buen gusto eran obviamente idea de Sansa. Theon hubiera puesto unos monos de peluche de lobos en unos barcos de madera si lo dejaran- pensó Gendry.  
Él vestía una camisa blanca con un pantalón negro, zapatos negros. Muy relajado pero elegante. Entró en la habitación y rápido se encontró a Robb charlando con otro hombre que no conocía.  
-Hola Robb- Gendry saludó y su amigo le dio la mano- Te extrañamos en el billar.  
-Jon me avisó tarde, además aquí mi buen hermano me hizo compañía.  
Gendry no entendió porque le dijo buen hermano, aí que solo supuso que era por amistad.  
-Gendry, te presento a Aegon Targaryen, Aegon él es Gendry Baratheon.  
-Gusto en conocerte Gendry.  
-El gusto es mío.  
La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Theon llegó del brazo de su hermana Yara, seguidos por Rickon Stark quien venía de la mano de una linda jovencita, según instagram era su novia y se lamaba Lyanna Mormont. Después Bran y su novia Mera Reed y por supuesto Jon y Alys, quienes pronto se encontraron con Gendry y Robb.  
Los padres Stark fueron los que llegaron minutos después, seguidos por Sansa y Arya Stark. Gendry se quedó sin aliento al ver su hermosa loba. Por supuesto Theon se acercó a su prometida y le ofreció su brazo, no sin antes darle un suave beso en la mejilla. Él estaba a punto de moverse para acercarse a Arya cuando otro hombre se colocó a su lado y ella le sonrió: era Aegon.  
Gendry estaba furioso. Sentía que no tenía nada que reclamar pero verla con otro hombre no era lo que esperaba para esta noche.  
-¿Y qué demonios esperabas?- se preguntó-ella es bellísima y por supuesto que te había superado- se regañó- No es como si no lo hubiera jodido.  
Una vez que todos se instalaron en sus mesas, los discursos comenzaron, por supuesto la primera que dirigió un bonito discurso pero aterrador fue Yara, la hermana de Theon, quien estaba muy feliz de ver a su hermano feliz y siguiendo con la dinastía Greyjoy.   
Siguió el discurso del señor Stark, el cual por supuesto había hecho llorar a Sansa y Catelyn.

Un momento después los padrinos tenían que dirigirse, comenzando con Robb:  
-Cuando Greyjoy me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi hermana, enloquecí- Robb dijo muy serio- Traté de asustarlo tantas veces e incluso debo admitir que perdió un poco de mi confianza, digo ella es mi hermanita- se defendió- pero le dije que tenía que demostrarme su valor, que era el hombre que mi hermana necesitaba. Pensé que eso lo alejaría, pero todo lo contrario. Él se motivó y conquistó a Sansa todos los días. Ella lo hace un mejor hombre y él la mantiene sonriendo todo el tiempo. Eso para mí, es más que suficiente- Se dirigió hacia Theon y le dijo- siempre has sido mi hermano, pero me da mucho gusto que por fin lo seas legalmente. Bienvenido a la familia Theon- Salud.  
Theon estaba llorando mientras Sansa lo consolaba ante las risas de Yara.

Ahora era el turno de la dama de honor:  
Sansa se estaba riendo pero Gendry sabía que estaba muy nerviosa de lo que su hermana fuera a decir.  
-Para nadie es un secreto que nosotras dos somos como la luna y el sol- Arya comenzó con fuerza- nunca nos llevamos bien de pequeñas, siendo tan diferentes, queríamos cosas opuestas. Peleamos todo el tiempo si mal no recuerdo- ella suspiró, Gendry podía decir que estaba nerviosa- ¿Cuándo cambio todo? No lo sé, supongo que crecimos. Nos dimos cuenta que a pesar de nuestras diferencias somos familia, somos paquete y eso es más que suficiente para tomar una llamada estando en Bravos y salir a recogerla al aeropuerto- Arya miró directamente a Sansa quien solo asintió- pero también ser paquete significa contestar una llamada en medio de un día de trabajo para que me contara que se había comprometido. Por supuesto que le dije que ya era hora de que Theon sacara su culo de la cabeza y propusiera- Theon gritó divertido pero Sansa frunció el ceño- Tenía mis dudas de que Theon fuera el hombre que te merecía hermana, pero supongo que después de tanto, ningún hombre es lo suficiente digno de tu amor. Pero estoy contenta que este idiota te haga feliz. Pero si en el futuro necesitas que te salve otra vez, estaré aquí, para ti, en todo momento- Digamos salud, por mi hermana Sansa Stark.  
Sansa se limpió las lágrimas y corrió para abrazar a su hermana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy feliz por la boda de Sophie y Joe Jonas. Así que por eso hice mi versión de la cena de ensayo. No se olviden de comentar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA.

-Arya, eso fue brillante- Catelyn abrazó a sus hijas mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.  
Arya solo asintió con la cabeza.  
-Realmente fue bueno hermanita- Robb la abrazó- pensé que solo dirías una anécdota molesta de Sansa y ya.  
-Como cuando ella le dijo a mamá que te habías ido a Winter town a pasear y llenaste su cama de mierda de caballo.  
-Oh por Dios- Sansa gritó- Ni lo menciones.  
-Cállate Jon.

Arya estaba segura que se había sonrojado ante el recuerdo.

-¿Fuimos terribles no es así?- ella le preguntó a su hermana.  
-Pero lo superamos- Sansa le guiñó el ojo.

Arya escaneó la habitación, escuchando toda la conversación de los Starks estaban Aegon por supuesto, Gendry, Sam, Alys, Lyanna y Mera.

-Aegon- Eddard Stark decidió saludar a su novio- Es realmente bueno que hayas podido venir.  
-Él fue el causante de que no llegáramos ayer- Arya rodó los ojos.  
-Tuve una reunión que se prolongó de más y lo siento por eso- Aegon tomó la mano de Arya y la acercó a él.  
-No importa Arya, están aquí ahora- Sansa le sonrió.  
-¿Cómo está tu tía Aegon?  
-Muy bien, ella está esperando su segundo hijo.  
-Asombroso- Catelyn dijo- Me encantan los bebés, espero que pronto nuestra casa se llene de nietos.  
Robb tosió, Jon se puso rojo, Sansa volteó a ver a Theon y Arya puso sus ojos.  
-Estoy segura que podremos arreglar un par de nietos pronto Señora Catelyn- Theon había hablado.  
Sansa estaba completamente roja.  
-Ese es mi muchacho- se escuchó a Yara decir.

Catelyn y Ned se dispusieron a sentarse en su mesa, mientras los demás se acomodaban.

Sansa y Theon en medio por supuesto, de lado de Sansa estaban Arya, Aegon, Jon, Alys, Bran y Mera.

De lado de Theon, Robb, Talissa, Gendry, Sam, Rickon, Lyanna y frente a los novios Catelyn y Eddard así como Yara.

La cena transcurrió sin sobresaltos, el menú era exquisito. Al terminar la cena las conversaciones empezaron a fluir.

Theon, Robb, Jon, Gendry, Sam, Bran y Rickon estaban en el bar charlando.  
-¿Dime Theon, cómo se siente perder tu amada libertad?- Robb se estaba burlando.  
-No estoy perdiendo nada, he estado con tu hermana desde hace tres años. Soy más que feliz de poder llamarla mi esposa- Theon explicó orgulloso.  
-Más te vale Greyjoy- Rickon gritó.  
-¿Es eso una advertencia lobo rebelde?  
-Es una promesa.  
-Me encanta éste joven lobo- Theon sonrió.

En ese momento Aegon se reunió con ellos.  
-Hey Aegon- Jon saludó- ¿todo bien?  
-Problemas de trabajo, pero he apagado mi celular, ¿cómo va todo?  
-Realmente bien, aquí nuestro Theon está flotando en una nube por la boda de mañana.  
-Bien, vamos a divertirnos, ¿Quién creen que será el próximo en casarse?- Bran preguntó al grupo.  
-Fácil- Rickon contestó- será Jon.  
Jon lo miró perplejo.  
-Rickon estoy empezando con Alys, no creo que hablar de matrimonio con ella sea adecuado.  
-Pero mamá la adora, eso es suficiente. De hecho creo que está planeando tu boda mientras habla con ella.

Jon volteó y vio a su madre Catelyn en una amena charla con su novia. Él suspiró.  
-Aun así me niego.  
-Quizá sea Sam- Gendry mencionó sonriendo.  
-Amo a Gilly pero el matrimonio no está en mis planes, todavía- aclaró.  
-Honestamente- Robb bebió su copa y dijo- será Arya y Aegon.  
Aegon sonrió al grupo.  
-Robb te he dicho que no creo que sea el caso.  
-La amas, te ama, ¿Por qué no?  
-Es verdad dragón, todos sabemos que tienes un anillo de compromiso en tu chaqueta.  
Jon y Gendry lo miraron confundidos.  
-¿Qué?- JON PREGUNTÓ ENOJADO- ¿cómo es eso? Ella es mi hermanita bebé.  
-Cállate Jon, Aegon compró ese anillo desde que estaba con Arya, la primera vez- Bran dijo.  
-Hemos estado juntos dos años Jon, por supuesto sin contar la primera vez que nos reunimos que estuvimos un año- Por supuesto que la amo y quiero casarme con ella.  
-Pero Arya es demasiado independiente- Rickon mencionó- No sé si crea en el matrimonio la verdad.  
-Lo sé Rickon, pero la amo, así como es y no la voy a presionar. Estamos juntos, nos amamos y eso es suficiente.  
-Realmente mi hermana está loca si no se quiere casar contigo, yo lo haría- Robb se levantó mientras abrazaba y besaba la mejilla de su amigo.  
-Oh cállate Robb.  
-Perdona que pregunte pero, ¿entonces es serio lo de Arya y tú?- Gendry habló sin pensar por supuesto.  
-Que preguntas son esas Baratheon-Theon trató de salvar a su amigo- Ese par está más que serio- le dio una mirada de advertencia.  
-Somos muy serios- Aegon contestó.  
-¿Y qué hay de ti Gendry?- Robb preguntó- ¿Dónde dejaste a Jeyne?  
Gendry se movió incómodo.  
-Ella tenía trabajo que hacer. No pudo venir.  
-¿Jeyne es tu esposa?- Aegon preguntó.  
Gendry negó con la cabeza.  
-Vivimos juntos, pero no estamos casados.  
-Oh tal vez, serán ustedes los siguientes- Aegon dijo tranquilo.  
-Puede ser, han estado juntos desde hace tres años y medio- un Jon muy borracho estaba contando la vida de su amigo- Incluso después del incidente.  
Gendry dejó de beber. No quería hablar de eso.  
-¿Cuál incidente?- Rickon preguntó.  
-No es de tu incumbencia y la de nadie- Theon salvó a Gendry una vez más.  
Gendry le dio una mirada agradecida a su amigo.  
-Ahora, vamos a brindar por Sansa.  
-Por Sansa- dijeron todos.

Gendry se disculpó y salió a fumarse un cigarrillo. Pero no esperaba encontrar a Arya Stark escondiéndose de todos.  
-¿Escondiéndote Stark?.  
Ella se giró y lo vio.  
-No, yo solo necesitaba aire fresco. Han sido unos días abrumadores.  
-Te entiendo. No había salido de Storms Ends desde hace años.  
El silencio llegó pero no era incómodo. Gendry se sentó en una silla frente a ella. Y la observó, ella se veía hermosa esta noche, traía una especie de top rosa con negro y una falda amplia, su cabello estaba suelto y rizado y se había quitado las zapatillas. Era una visión.  
-¿Cómo has estado Arya?  
-Bien.- ella contestó fríamente.  
-Supe que estás al frente de la empresa más importante Stark, eso te ha de tener muy ocupada, ¿no es así?  
-Lo suficiente ocupada la verdad, entre la empresa, los gimnasios y mi familia no hay tiempo para nada más.  
-Te extrañé Arya.   
Arya lo miró confundida.  
-He querido hablar contigo desde hace años.  
-No tenemos de qué hablar Gendry, no es como si hubiésemos sido amigos- ella estaba enojada.  
-En algún momento fuimos algo más profundo Arya.  
-Tú lo dijiste, en algún momento. No más.  
-Me sacaste de tu vida Arya, sin explicarme nada.  
Arya había tenido suficiente.  
-¿Cómo está Jeyne Gendry?  
Gendry se puso incómodo de repente.  
-Ella está en Storms ends. Bien gracias por preguntar.  
\- Me da gusto saberlo.   
-¿Cómo te va con Aegon?  
-Él es encantador la verdad.   
-¿Te hace feliz?  
-Sí- Arya responde mirándolo a los ojos.  
-Me da gusto, mereces ser feliz.   
-¿Por qué jugaste conmigo Gendry?- Arya no se contuvo.  
-Nunca quise lastimarte Arya, Jeyne y yo habíamos terminado cuando te conocí, pero ella era muy amiga de Dickon Tarly y supongo le dijo primero que estaba embarazada.  
Arya abrió los ojos en shock.  
-Cuando viniste y me dijiste que me fuera lo hice, pero fui a tratar de arreglar todo con Jeyne, a decirle que me encargaría de mi hijo pero nada más. Lo que yo quería era estar contigo Arya.  
-¿Qué pasó después?  
-Yo- Gendry bajó los ojos- reanudé mi relación con ella.  
-¿Pero dijiste que no la querías?- Arya estaba frustrada.  
-Las cosas se complicaron Arya.  
-¿Por qué?  
-No estoy en condiciones de decirlo.  
-¿Siguen juntos ahora?  
-Si.  
-Pues felicidades Gendry. Quizá nunca te diste cuenta pero la amas. No podrías estar tanto tiempo con ella sino la quisieras.   
Gendry la miró.  
-Quiero estar en tu vida Arya. Te extraño.  
-No creo que pueda hacer eso Gendry.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Porque a pesar de que no fue tu intención. Me heriste.  
-Lo sé, demonios Robb, Sansa y Bran me odian por eso. Jon lo haría si hubiera entendido las cosas.  
-Jon no sabe nada- Arya sonrió tristemente.  
La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Aegon llegó.  
-Pequeño lobo- Aegon habló con cariño- ¿Disculpa Arya interrumpí algo?  
Gendry vio como Arya se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Aegon.  
-No, solo estábamos poniéndonos al día. Él es Gendry, amigo de Jon y fue alguien importante en mi vida- Arya le mencionó a su novio.  
-Ya lo conozco, pero saber que eres un amigo Arya, me pone contento. Ojalá nos podamos llevar bien nosotros.  
Gendry tomó la mano que Aegon le ofrecía. La verdad no era un mal hombre y él lo sabía. Amaba a Arya con todo su corazón. Era libre. Y Arya se merecía ser feliz.

 

Gendry estaba en sus habitaciones de hotel cuando Theon tocó la puerta.  
-¿Buddy? ¿Puedo pasar?  
Gendry gritó que si y Theon entró.  
-¿Por qué no has dejado a Jeyne Gendry? Te hace infeliz.  
-Tú sabes que no puedo. No después de lo que pasamos. Por mi culpa.  
-Fue un maldito accidente- Theon gritó.  
-Yo manejaba y estaba enojado.  
-Pero no querías eso, un auto se atravesó y todo se fue a la mierda.  
-Jeyne perdió a nuestro hijo Theon. No puedo simplemente dejarla sola. Ella no está bien. Se intentó suicidar dos veces. Ha sido muy desgastante.  
-Jeyne necesita ayuda profesional Gendry. No puedes ayudarla.  
-Ella dice que me necesita y que me ama. No puedo simplemente darle la espalda.  
-No la amas- Theon dijo lo obvio- siempre has querido a Arya.  
-Siempre voy amar a Arya Theon.  
-Entonces, ¿Por qué no luchas por ella?  
-Soy un hombre roto. De tantas formas y no puedo hacer nada.  
-Eres un maldito cobarde Gendry Baratheon.  
-Arya ama a Aegon. Yo los vi. Ella es feliz.  
-Tú no estabas cuando ella se enteró que tenías a Jeyne, estaba furiosa y dolida. Yo estaba cuando se lo contó a Sansa y Robb. Arya Stark te amaba.  
-Me amaba, tú lo has dicho. Después de mañana, me iré y jamás la volveré a ver.  
-Siete infiernos Gendry, despierta- Theon habpia tenido suficiente- No eres un maldito mártir para tratar de arreglar a Jeyne, ella está mal, pero no puedes pasar toda tu vida culpándote.   
-Déjame solo Theon, por favor.  
-Piénsalo Baratheon, tal vez sea tu última oportunidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Parece que yo sigo escribiendo y pues aquí los tienes.Que lo disfrutes.


End file.
